1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet nozzle attachment for massage used in a home bath.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional bath jet massage apparatus, generally, a jet hole for a jet stream is formed in the inner wall of a bath, and a fluid mixture of hot water and air is supplied to the jet hole using a pump so as to jet out the mixture from the jet hole into the bath as a jet stream.
In the conventional jet massage apparatuses, however, since the direction of a jet stream is fixed in one direction, a jet massage cannot be provided to every portion of a user's body in accordance with a wish of the user.